This section introduces aspects that may be helpful to facilitating a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light. The statements of this section are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
Telecommunication over long distances (e.g., several km or longer) can be facilitated by up-converting a radio-frequency (RF) signal into an optical signal, transferring the optical signal over a long distance (e.g., via an optical fiber) and then down-converting the optical signal back to a RF or other signal.